Para situaciones desesperadas medidas drásticas
by Gabyah
Summary: Las palabras malditas fueron leídas, una a una las letras formaron la despiadada oración, que en conjunto con las tonalidades llamativas sentenciaron su rotunda ruina para asi al fin leer lo que sería su próxima y tal vez mas catastrófica estrategia de las tantas "enamorando-a-Arnold" que había intentando sin éxito,y es que para situaciones desesperadas medidas drásticas...
1. Chapter 1

**Para situaciones desesperadas medidas drásticas**

Autor: Gabyah

Género: comedia/ romance

Pareja: Helga/ Arnold

Advertencias: Posible OC, espero no mucho.

Notas del autor al final.

**oOo**

Las palabras malditas fueron leídas, una a una las letras formaron la despiadada oración, que en conjunto con las tonalidades llamativas sentenciaron su rotunda ruina.

Y no era del todo su culpa cierto, ¿cierto? ¡Maldición! La culpa la tenía el estúpido cabeza de balón, Helga Pataki, adolecente de dieciséis años apenas cumplidos, simplemente pasaba por ahí, casualmente, con su típico aire decaído después de una de tantas discusiones tontas con el por no desacreditar el titulo, " su único y verdadero amor" y futuro esposo por no decir menos, y ese era el meollo del problema, que no conseguía siquiera acercársele ni medio segundo sin que antes su boca floja en conjunto con sus desobedientes cuerdas vocales pronunciaran y blasfemaran estupidez tras estupidez dirigidas a su amado Arnold.

Siempre era lo mismo, ella tenía el regalo divino de tenerlo cerca y ella lo echaba a perder, una y otra vez, y la cosa no paraba ahí, su vocabulario era más mordaz y vulgar cuando había chicas, entiéndase "zorras-roba-amores" cerca, bufando pateo una lata la cual siguió trayectoria con sus celestes ojos dispuesta a seguir usando como objeto para depositar su frustración cuando vislumbro las palabras malditas, henos aquí donde nuestra historia comenzó.

La vendedora miraba fijamente, Helga la reconoció de inmediato, lo que hizo que su desesperación y el sonrojo de su rostro se tonificara, ¡maldición! Que acaso dios la odiaba, y como si estuviera en un déjà vu, sus manos sudaron, mientras se acercaba a la caja con un par de revistas de lucha con la "innombrable" muy bien escondida entre ambas, unas gaseosas Yahoo y unas frituras de cerdo, esperando tal vez, y solo tal vez, que la asquerosa vendedora tuviera el tacto de no avergonzarla nuevamente.

"Tranquila Helga, concentración"

Su turno llego, y la mujer la miro sin interés, la rubia pareció olvidar sus pensamientos anteriores, cuando la cajera tomo sus artículos para pasarlos, escucho el tic tac del ya anticuado reloj de pared a espaldas de la mujer, "tic" "tac" el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la mujer termino de pasar las frituras y comenzó con la primera revista, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y una gota de sudor se deslizo deliberadamente desde su frente hasta el término de su mandíbula, quiso distraerse cuando la segunda revista de luchadores fue la siguiente, fijo su vista desesperada a la persona detrás de ella, la cual para su desgracia eran unos muchachos que la miraban fijamente, uno de pelo negro y ojos azules le sonrió para su desconcierto.

— ¿Desea comprar esta revista?

Helga regreso su vista desorbitada hacia la vendedora la cual tenía la revista en una mano, sintiendo el pánico a punto de estallar paso saliva, definitivamente dios la odiaba, ¿acaso la castigaba por no gustarle los animales tiernos, ni ser gentil, o amable? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso tanto humillación era necesaria? El rubor de sus mejillas colonizaron su rostro y de su garganta inaudibles murmullos salían sin éxito, hasta que dios se apiado de ella y un y apenas audible — ¿Qué? —. Salió de su boca.

— ¿Que si desea recarga para su celular? —Helga observo como la vendedora terminaba de empaquetar sus recientes compras, la rubia se relajo liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones cruzándose de brazos en una ya típica pose y negó con la cabeza. — diecinueve noventaicinco—.

La rubia deposito veinte dólares sobre el mostrador para tomar a toda prisa su bolsa y salir de ahí, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, la puerta eléctrica se abrió sin ningún problema, es mas, reconoció el aquereso sentimiento de felicidad donde hasta vislumbraba florecitas y maripositas color de rosa, si, una asquerosa y típica ensoñación de las tantas niñas rosa que odiaba, pero no importaba ya que dentro de poco a unos cuantos pasos más por la misma acera llegaría hasta su casa y podría por fin respirar tranquila, resoplo de anticipación al estar frente a la finca, ¡solo unos pasos más!, subió el primer escalón, ¡solo un poco más! Subió el segundo escalón, podía oír el coro de victoria cuando su mano se acerco a la perilla de la entrada, cuando un crujir la paró en seco, después de esto el sonido de las latas contra el piso rebotaron estridentemente, sonando con mayor fuerza en su mente, su cuerpo se congelo y la mano quedo tendida aun a punto de tocar la perilla, hasta que el ultimo sonido de la lata que rodaba se dejo de escuchar, si, dios no podía ponérselo fácil, se giro fastidiada para después ponerse en cuclillas decidida a recoger rápidamente su delito y refugiarse en el interior de su hogar, cuando sintió que una ráfaga de aire frio la golpeaba fuertemente, cuando el joven de cabellera negra le ofrecía la revista cortes mente ,Helga enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho ya que por un momento y pese a el contraste con el pelo oscuro su mente le jugo la mala pasada que ese quien le ofrecía la revista maldita era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Arnold, el apuesto muchacho sonrió aun mas cuando aprecio el sonrojo de la muchacha para que en un acto seguido fuera de malicia, cabe mencionar, leyó en voz baja las palabras del título de la revista, Helga paso del rojo al azul para después pasar de nuevo al rojo furia que la caracterizaba y en un acto de supervivencia arrebato rápidamente la responsable de tan bochornosa escena. — ¡Mete en tus asuntos idiota! — el joven solo vio con la boca abierta como la rubia se dirigió hacia la puerta rápidamente para después entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta con un estrambótico sonido. Una gota de sudor surco por sus mejillas y sin esperarlo y aun con la sorpresa anterior presente la rubia salió nuevamente con su pose de superioridad para recoger de manera chistosa ante sus ojos azules lo que se apreciaba y definía como frituras de cerdo y latas de soda Yahoo, para de nuevo darle la espalda y perderse nuevamente tras la puerta de su casa, el chico pestaño incrédulo para después sonreír con ganas, si Hillwood seria entretenido.

Escucho como Miriam la llamaba, lo cual ignoro olímpicamente subiendo rápidamente hasta su habitación, cerró con seguro la puerta de su cuarto y se cercioro que no hubiera nadie que pudiera estar en su espacio personal, con su día de locos y el mundo confabulando para hacer su vida miserable no estaba de mas ser un poco cuidadosa, por no decir esquizofrénica, para así por fin leer lo que sería su próxima y tal vez mas catastrófica estrategia de las tantas "enamorando-a-Arnold" que había intentando sin éxito, y es que para situaciones desesperadas medidas drásticas, ojeo rápidamente hasta que llego a la pagina estelar y leyó en voz alta " Diez pasos para conseguir al chico de tus sueños".

Después de todo, Helga Pataki era muy crédula cuando de chicos se trataba.

Continuara….

**oOo**

Hola mis amores, cuánto tiempo ¿no? Pues les traigo este nuevo proyecto, esperando que no se hayan olvidado de mi en esta sección, para los que se pregunten esta historia será realmente corta, tiene mucho potencial y por eso espero terminarla pronto, ya que fluyen con mayor facilidad las ideas cuando realmente estoy emocionada con la trama, y aunque suene a cliché espero no caer en el de alguna forma ya que como se estarán imaginando los consejos de la revista serán por no decir muy pero muy errados y bobos, repito no me gusta el drama por lo que me inclinare e incursionare él un genero desconocido totalmente para mí, la comedia, sin olvidar el romance que tanto me gusta.

Mucha gente me pidió cuando termine En busca de la felicidad que siguiera escribiendo por lo que espero no decepcionarlos con esta nueva historia, sepan también a los que me han estado pidiendo la continuación de El otro lado de cristal que reeditare la historia y le daré termino próximamente gracias por su continuas muestras de afecto.

Así que ya saben espero ansiosa que se apiaden de mí y me dejen sus comentarios así que hasta entonces:

Hasta la próxima….


	2. Chapter 2

**Para situaciones desesperadas medidas drásticas**

Autor: Gabyah

Género: Comedia/ Romance

Pareja: Helga/ Arnold

Advertencias: Posible OC, espero no mucho, y leguaje fuerte.

Notas del autor al final.

**oOo**

"_Bienvenidas a mi sección dedicada a ustedes, la pobres chicas que necesitan mis grandes consejos y mi guía para poder conseguir lo que obviamente no han podido lograr sin mi gran ayuda."_

La rubia hizo una mueca de asco, definitivamente la escritora de la sección tenía más que el ego inflado, y su orgullo, "el gran orgullo Pataki" habría que decir, le hizo cerrar la revista indignada, ¿Qué clase de comienzo era ese?, definitivamente se rehusaba a siquiera a leer las estupideces de una egocéntrica como tal, de seguro era una mujer vieja y descuidada, que ni a gato en casa esperándole llegaba.

"Sabes Helga, si sigues así te quedaras sola."

La rubia apretó la revista con aprensión ante el demoledor recuerdo de las últimas palabras de su amado rubio. ¡Sola!, había dicho que se quedaría sola, y le dolió, la hirió profundamente, otros tantos inútiles le habían dicho lo mismo, pero habría que recalcar que para ella eran eso, inútiles, de los cuales su opinión le valía un reverendo cacahuate, sin embargo, las palabras en la boca de Arnold la lastimaron en lo más profundo. Así que aun con su orgullo gritándole, se armo de valor y abrió nuevamente la revista en la pagina selecta para seguir leyendo, su amado ángel de amor lo valía, por todo el pastrami del mundo que lo valía.

"_Muy bien señoritas, ¿cuántas veces han escuchado la frase "se tu misma" pues bien sepan ustedes mi queridas pupilas, que el que dijo esto es un gran y completo ¡idiota! ¡Por dios! Chicas, si fuera cierto no estarían aquí mismo leyendo de mi gran sabiduría._

_Así que no sean ingenuas simulen ser alguien mas cool y refrescante, ya saben, alguien como yo, aunque lo siento chicas, yo soy única."_

Helga refunfuño, ese ego inflado le recordaba a alguien, y no era precisamente de la forma más amigable y feliz, si tenía que ser sincera la verdad ese consejo se le hacía realmente estúpido, y dudaba de su veracidad, pero ella estaba desesperada, y siendo francos, quien no lo estaría después de tantos años de loco y pasional amor unilateral.

¡Estúpido cabeza de balón!, todo sería tan sencillo si no fuera tan malditamente denso, si, hasta ella agradeció en el pasado que lo fuera, gracias a eso se salvo de de ser descubierta en muchísimos planes locos y arriesgados "made in Pataki", pero ahora era una maldición, ¡diablos! Si hasta al estúpido de Harold había notado la situación, situación donde el gordito adolecente recibió una patada en la retaguardia que le impidió sentarse durante tres semanas aunada a una fuerte cantidad de dotaciones de golosinas durante un mes por parte de la rubia a manera de soborno para garantizar silencio. Este sin inmutarse acepto con el trasero vendado y escurriéndosele saliva de la boca.

Helga siguió leyendo punto por punto los consejos impresos en la pagina, sintiendo su repugnancia creciendo en el interior cada vez mas y mas, para cuando había llegado al punto seis ya estaba convencida que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo. Hasta que al juntar la silabas la palabra maldita apareció, las manos de la chica temblaron y gotas de sudor surcaron su rostro, la expresión fue de terror puro y sin embargo trago duro y decidió seguir adelante.

— Fuerza, tú puedes Helga, ¡amado mío! ¡Esto es por ti!

Mientras asimilaba la oración su rostro se torno carmín, para después pasar a un rojo centellante, el temblor de sus manos se volvió intenso y su mente la mando a un mundo muy frecuentemente visitado en sus fantasías, ella no tenía la culpa, Helga Pataki era pasional, con un jodido y reprimido amor unilateral desde los tres años de edad, con sus hormonas y su corazón conspirando en su contra ella no tenia salvación, se propuso terminar de leer la oración en un desesperado intento de no ser arrastrada, nuevamente, a aquel lugar donde tanto surcaba en sinfines de lo creíble con su amado Arnold, ¡no! Se negaba, mañana había asuntos importantes que necesitaban de su total y plena atención tanto mental como físicamente, no podía darse el lujo de ser débil.

"_Hazlo gozar."_

Y así fue como ella callo inconsciente en la alfombra de su piso, con una cara de boba impregnada de una extraña mezcla de felicidad y placer adornado por un profuso sonrojo en sus facciones.

oOo

La morena no cruzo con ella si no hasta la hora de la salida, Phoebe tenia conocimiento del pesado día que le esperaba, entre exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones, como su mejor amiga se había hecho al deber de apoyarla, sin embargo no la había visto, así que en cuanto sonó la campana y extrañándole a mas de alguno que la chica estudiosa y responsable, la cual nunca tenía ni prisa ni desagrado por salir de la escuela, fuera la primera en salir a una velocidad del diablo.

Corrió por los pasillos, pidiendo disculpas a más de algún pobre diablo que se cruzo en su camino, para por fin parar y respirar con dificultad, no se le daban bien los deportes después de todo, se recargo en un casillero y miro expectante como la puerta de casillero continuo entrometía su visión de Helga, la cual estaba sumergida en el interior de mueble sacando cosas a diestra y siniestra.

—Me… tenias… — La pobre muchacha jadeo en un intento de conseguir que su respiración se normalizara, si definitivamente no se le daban los deportes, — preocupada.

— Hump. — Fue la estoica respuesta que provino desde el interior del casillero, Phoebe sintió indignación, ella que corrió por los pasillos, una clara falta a las reglas, para rematar, atropellando y empujando gente a su paso, otra infracción de las reglas, y ella que no corría ni en clase de deportes, para que su cabezota y cruel amiga solo le respondiera "hump", es acaso que en el mundo no había justicia divina, casi, y con el casi decimos claramente que Phoebe lo dudaba un ápice, estaba segura que su amistad era unilateral, si, dios no tenia piedad de los pobres y desamparados.

Frunció el seño, si no le faltara tanto el preciado oxigeno en sus pulmones resoplaría en señal de molestia.

— Me fue bien. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. — Escucho la oriental con una terminación de eco al final proveniente del interior del casillero que a simple vista parecía engullir a Helga, seguido de unos golpeteos al parecer también del interior de su casillero, seguramente productos del movimiento de cosas que estaba haciendo la rubia.

Phoebe comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento, su amiga estaba, para su horror, concentrada totalmente en algo que no le apetecía saldrían bien libradas, esos comportamientos con el tiempo se hicieron cada vez más y más escasos, gracias a dios, sin embargo, de vez en cuando, en aislados momentos, su amiga solía tener momentos de epifanías y la arrastraba a alocadas e intrincadas misiones.

— Helga… ¿para qué son todas esas cosas? — Pregunto con algo de resquemor y un apagado susurro, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando de la bolsa pudo distinguir unos binoculares, "¡no! no otra vez".

Helga salió de su casillero cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote, mientras una risa macabra, de esas que no le escuchaba hace tiempo, salió de los labios de la rubia, Phoebe supo de inmediato cuales palabras seguirían, sabiéndose perdida. La rubia se giro hacia ella aun con la sonrisa en sus labios y pronuncio eufóricamente: — ¡Tengo un plan! — La pobre chica suspiro agotada, ya se veía en una serie de calamidades seguramente retorcidas y con cero coherencia, las cuales serian imposible de explicar si eran atrapadas. Si, dios no tenía piedad por personas como ella, tampoco era justo.

La afligida joven subió la vista hacia la rubia la cual aun desprendía euforia, y fue cuando sintió que la vida comenzaba a por lo menor hacerle y retribuirle un poco de revancha.

— ¡Helga!... ¿Por qué estas tan demacrada? — Helga enrojeció y su euforia se fue a la mierda, Phoebe paladio el momento con gran placer, dios después de todo si era justo. Y como bien sabía no habría una victoria en mucho tiempo la extendió lo más tortuosamente posible, fingiendo una expresión solemne e inocente, — prometiste que ya no leerías historias eróticas.

Helga enrojeció y su cara pasó a ser un poema, para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar muy erguida, con una Phoebe siguiéndola con una risita picara en los labios.

**oOo**

**Hola de nuevo gracias por la acogida de la historia, si yo y mi complejo de capítulos cortos, que les digo es mi gran defecto, nunca he sido adepta a capítulos largos. En fin estaré actualizando periódicamente si me es posible dos veces por semana, si no garantizada una vez.**

**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, lo cual dudo, pero la historia tomo como referencia para el pasado capitulo donde Helga compra una revista para ser una niña femenina y poder asistir a la piyamada de Rhonda.**

**Les gradecería sus opiniones la verdad no estoy segura del humor así que serian de gran ayuda e estimulación.**

**7 comentarios fue un gran inicio así que muchísimas gracias =)**

**Hasta la próxima….**


End file.
